A New Beginning
by WhiteWolfAsoka
Summary: Robin has always been on her own. But when she enters Freeze City and meets a stubborn mobster by the name of Tsume, her life seems to take a turn of interest for the first time in a long while. She silently wonders about the Lunar Flower scent that led her to Freeze City and she begins to search for the source. But the city isn't very safe for a 18-year-old girl, much less a wolf.


__Chapter 1: _Complications_

* * *

_I always had my misgivings of following this one scent, but I never knew it would bring me to a rotten place like this_, I thought. I had only just arrived to this place a few days ago, and I already hated it. Sure, it had its benefits but overall the town was falling apart to me. Most parts of the city seemed to just be filled with homeless humans and gangs inhabited a lot of the abandoned buildings. I was ready to leave, but that scent, that mysterious scent, was always drawing me back as soon as I set out to leave.

That night I took refuge on one of the humans' hanging pipes and I couldn't help but not notice the aroma of it. Of course, I had no idea what it was. I'd never smelled it before, but I had hoped to find another wolf so I could ask them. Back then, there was no luck in finding even one wolf in that damned city.

I sighed, closing my blue eyes and letting my long blond hair fall forward as I leaned against my knee. I had nowhere to go, I was one of those homeless 'people', if you could have put it that way that is. Since I'm not human I guess that's some cruel joke. But the trick is humans _see_ me as one of them; that way I don't get shot.

It was getting dark and really I was just biding my time sitting on that pipe, without a direction to go by I didn't know what to do. That is before I heard the barking. I turned my head swiftly, straightening myself and being as alert as I could. It wasn't exactly normal to hear a dog barking like that, this dog was seriously letting off some noise. Barking, snarling, growling, and even from where I sat I could hear it's nails dragging against the concrete and it's leash straining against some type of metal.

A grin stretched across my face even as my eyebrows furrowed, all that noise was bound to have something interesting going on. I rose from where I sat and jumped down from the pipe to the ground; a twelve feet drop. I landed with almost no feeling and walked to the end of the alley so I could look out at the street where most of the noise was coming from. Just as I walked out of the alley to look around I saw what apparently was causing the commotion.

From what I could see it was just one of the boys from one of the many gangs in Freeze City. A boy maybe going into his twenties, white hair, lots of leather, but the most interesting thing about this one was the large scar that was in the shape of an X on his chest. He was barreling towards me and I quickly turned so that he could run on past. I could see from his eyes that he registered I was one of them but he didn't stop. They grey wolf kept running and only a few moments after he disappeared I heard the shouts of a man. I sighed, thinking that the wolf had stolen something from him and the dog barking was some kind of guard dog to the man. Turning my head I saw the man run out of another alley, holding a gun.

My eyes widened and suddenly I knew this wasn't some sort of game, from what this man looked like, he was a hunter and with him having a dog it was most definitely one of the few people looking for wolves. I froze, keeping my eyes on the gun the whole time as the man looked around. The man looked very old, his hair graying and from his movements I could see how his age was affecting him already. He bent down towards what looked like some sort of powder coming from a box and with my enhanced eyes I could see the gray one had left paw prints.

The man looked up and stared in my direction, looking for the gray wolf but seeing me instead. As he stared at me I met his eyes, locking his eyes with mine and not moving an inch in either fear or any sort of challenge. I knew that my human illusion should be able to hold him off, but I didn't know whether this man was able to see our kind or not. But I also knew if I moved and took off running it would just confirm that I was a wolf and he would shoot me.

So the two of us just stared, keeping eye contact but neither of us moving an inch.

I saw a flicker of change in the man's eyes and his whole face broke into a sneer. At that moment I turned and ran in the same direction of the boys. Behind me I heard the man cock his gun and I leaped to the side, just skimming the bullet as it grazed my boot's heel. I turned into one of the many alleys and let my human skin fade so that I was my full wolf self. That way, I could run at full speed.

As myself I was, in some choice words, a striking shade of dark brown with different shades of the color all over my body; light across my face and chest with the darker parts spreading out along my legs and back. My eyes, I knew, were a rare green, apparently the colors of the leaves on trees and bushes, a soft but bright green.

I could feel my roughened pads strike the concrete as I ran along the dark alley, stepping on dirt and human trash: cloth, cans, paper, and lots of metal. Behind me I couldn't hear the man or the dog anymore and as I turned the corner I could see a few humans up ahead. Quickly I set up myself as a human and stopped running, no matter how much I didn't want to; I could still feel my wolf hairs bristling with fear.

From the looks of the group four humans stood alone, three were together with another lone one in front. I took a closer look and a corner of my mouth quirked into a half smile as I realized it was the gray one again.

The group hadn't noticed me yet and I caught the last words from a little boy, "-lost two of us today as it is." At that point the gray one had caught sight of me and had set his cold yellow eyes on me. I met his eyes and kept them as the whole group turned and suddenly I was the center I attention. And yet, I didn't shift uncomfortably or divert my eyes to the others. My eyes were all for the other wolf, the humans were of little concern to me. Silence stretched out and I could feel the others growing nervous, other than the gray that is. Finally I moved, just to tighten my black jacket against myself so that it covered more of the plain red t-shirt I was wearing but then the gray one spoke.

"Who are you?" his eyes narrowed and his eyes flickered in either interest or suspicion, I was rooting for the later one.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why do you want to know?"

The gray wolf grinned, "Well, you did just walk up to us. So who are you?"

"Really I'm just trying to not get shot; I didn't count on meeting anyone." I narrowed my eyes, flicking them to one of the humans as he started to move to my side. I backed up, lightly growling at him before returning my gaze to the wolf. "Call off your dog before he does something he'll regret."

The gray turned his gaze to the one human approaching me, "Chen, stop scaring her before you get yourself hurt."

The human named Chen turned his head to the wolf, "She's just one woman, how much trouble could she be Tsume?" he turned back his eyes to set on me and shot off from where he stood. I dodged to the side easily and lifted my boot so that it kicked the guy in the ribs, sending him to the ground and pinning him there.

"Now do you think I'm something to mess with?" I snarled, kicking the guy again in the ribs with my boot and turning away from him to face the gray wolf again. "Tsume is it? Aren't you the leader of one of the gangs around here then?"

"What's it to you?"

I grinned, "Just trying to spark conversation."

"Or trying to get me killed."

"There is a price over your head, but the police want your whole gang wiped out and in my opinion bringing the leader down wouldn't do the job like they think."

"So you're here to capture me?"

I sighed and shook my head, "We've been over this already, I don't want to kill any of you. I'm trying not to get a bullet in my head."

"So you're a criminal?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"I just want to be on my way, thank you."

"Then beat it. I don't need someone like you wasting my time." He drifted to the side of the deserted street, motioning the others to do the same. I hesitated only slightly then walked forward with my hands now at my side. I pasted the little boy and the other human without being stopped but as I walked by Tsume he moved to block my way. Quickly I moved to dodge his advances but the wolf was not easily fooled, being a wolf himself he could match my speed and reflexes equally. He grabbed my wrist and before I could blink he had a knife to my throat.

I locked my eyes with him again, "_What_?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Of what?"

"Don't play games girl, I could very well kill you right now without a guilty conscience."

I blinked and sighed softly, "If you really don't want people to hear about your gang plans you really shouldn't speak in public."

He pressed the knife against my throat and I could now feel the cold, sharp metal against my delicate human skin. "I will ask you again, what did you hear?"

"All I heard was you guys losing a few of your guys from, what I predict, a raid you did recently and, just guessing here, you're planning another raid tomorrow night?" The gray wolf was now growling and his eyes held a gaze that could kill. I knew he would kill me without a thought, he wasn't kidding when he said it before. I lowered my voice to a hiss, "Do you really think I would tell anyone? I have little interest in dealing with humans." I could feel his grip loosen on the knife against my throat but his grip on my wrist was iron.

"You're trying my patience girl." He whispered so only I could hear. Tsume sheathed his knife but held on to my wrist. "Since killing you seems too risky would you like to join us on our raid you speak of?"

I narrowed my eyes, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't we'll just have to kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

I growled, giving the wolf a scowl. I knew I had a slim chance of escaping the group and I was seriously wishing I hadn't met this Tsume. "Fine then, I join you on your petty raid. But after that I'm gone."

"Good, because we won't have any use for you after that." I wrenched my wrist out of his hand and he stared at me with a calm expression while I was still scowling. Out of all the things I'd rather be doing, going on a raid was definitely not on my list. But now I was stuck with them and I didn't have any idea of getting out of my situation without Tsume catching me again.

Tsume gave me one last look before turning away from me and continuing down the street. The humans accompanying him surrounded me and like some animal herded me after him; just because Tsume was sure I wouldn't run away didn't mean his companions had the same idea.

* * *

We traveled the dark streets of Freeze City till our little group met up with the rest of Tsume's gang. I gave them all a glance, looking for any of me and Tsume's kind but found nothing but grubby humans. Most of the men gave me a few glances each, paying little attention to me but curious all the same.

I wandered off from the little group and found a quiet place by myself, on top of a beam that I'm sure none of the humans could find a way up; that's the way I liked it. I didn't want someone bothering me. My thoughts were hung on what the next night would bring for me, I didn't know what would happen but I knew no way out of it. I let my eyes wander to the sky, curling one leg up to my chest and let the other one hang down from the beam, and set my eyes on the nearly full moon.

I had had the most eventful day I'd ever had in Freeze City, for better or for worse I had found a wolf, I knew to stay away from the old man, and I was heading straight into danger with raiding some place so that I wouldn't be killed. Perfect. A smile curled from my lips and I let a small chuckle slip from my mouth before falling silent once more.

"What's so funny?" I turned my head swiftly to see no other than Tsume leaning against one of the metal beams. I could feel my gaze turn to a scowl and I turned away from the man without an answer. Silence trailed for a few moments before Tsume spoke again, "Why are you even here wolf?"

"Because a wolf is forcing me to go on a raid tomorrow." I answered smartly.

He sighed harshly, "I meant this city smartass."

I grinned; slightly satisfied I had ticked him off, "The smell."

"The Lunar Flower?"

"I don't know the smell."

"Describe it."

I thought for a second, tilting my head, "Unlike any other smell on this land, a rare one. I am unable to describe it with words."

"Then it's Lunar Flower, most of the wolves here are drawn to it like you."

I turned my head to him for a second time, staring at him with interest. "Why do you stay with them? They are just weak humans, what's the use for them?" Tsume stood silently never taking his gaze off the fires lit below from the human gang. I turned away from him to stare at the moon again and tried another question, "What am I supposed to do tomorrow anyway?"

This time he faced me and spoke, "You are to stay in my sights. Do what I do and follow my orders. That way you won't get killed."

"Who's says I would get killed?" I snarled and faced him, glaring at him with all I had.

"Because anyone else here will get you killed." I didn't argue, for once we agreed on something, and turned my head away from him.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"To make sure you don't run off, I have to keep you in my sights at all times. I don't want you tipping the cops with information on our raid."

I huffed, "You know very well I won't run away." His gaze on me changed, only for a moment, but I caught a puzzled look on his face before he switched it back to the bored expression he always wore.

I could see him just out of the corner of my eye and just as he looked like he would leave he spoke once more, "What's your name?"

Of course I hesitated, because I had learned not to give out my name so freely in Freeze City. It always seemed to get me in trouble. "Robin." I said, going against the voice in my head telling me 'I was an idiot' over and over. Tsume gave a curt nod then leaped down from the beam.

Finally I was alone again, staring at the moon as my eyes slowly grew heavy as the hours flew by. At some point in the night I decided to lie down for the night on that very beam; since I didn't trust Tsume's gang one bit to sleep around the camp. I lay flat on my back on the beam and felt the moon's light glowing on me while the fresh scent of Lunar Flowers lulled me to sleep. It seemed I had only closed my eyes for a moment.

And then it was morning.


End file.
